


Lasting Love

by morninwoodharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Car Sex, Lost Love, M/M, Reunion Sex, Riding, Top Louis, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninwoodharry/pseuds/morninwoodharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were forced to split after a 5 year long loving relationship and haven't seen each other in 2 years. It's now Harry's sister's wedding day, and she decided to surprise him by inviting Louis without him knowing. After a night of staring at each other across the room, they decide to talk have a talk in private and things get a bit steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry oneshot so I have no idea if it's any good... but I tried okay.

“No, no. None of this is right!” I scoop the silverware that has been set incorrectly and begin placing each utensil in the correct place. “How many times do I have to say it? The salad fork goes first, then the dinner fork, then the plates, dinner knife, teaspoon, and the soupspoon. It’s not that hard!”

The man hired to help set up the dining hall simply sighs, moving to rearrange the rest of the silverware that he’s failed at setting properly. “My apologies, Mister Styles.”

“I just want everything to be perfect,” I sigh. I’ve spent the past week stressing over this day, praying to god that everything goes well. Any small set back feels like the end of the world, even if it’s easily fixed. I honestly believe I may be freaking out more than Gemma is and this isn’t even my day, it’s hers. In a mere matter of hours, she’ll be walking down the isle and she’s still somehow managed to keep her composure better than I have.

I find myself taking a stroll around the hall, watching as everything slowly comes together. “Wait,” I halt, snatching a cloth napkin out of the hands of another member of the setup team, inspecting it closely before throwing it on top of the pile. “She said she wanted royal blue, not fucking navy!”

“I-I’m sorry, I just –“

I run my hand through my hair, tugging at the strands as yet another thing goes wrong. “This throws off the whole theme!”

“As meticulous as always, I see,” an all-too-familiar voice says from behind me, causing my heart to skip a beat. I literally have to force myself to turn around and look at him, but as soon as I do, I wish I hadn’t. I wish I had just ignored him and continued yelling about the wrong shade of napkins, but now that my eyes have laid on him, there’s no possibility I’ll be able to look away.

He stands there, dressed in a stone gray suit tailored to fit his form perfectly. A royal blue tie is hung around his neck, matching the theme, and his hair is perfectly styled in an up-do, effectively giving him a classy look. He looks gorgeous. “Louis, what –“ my voice comes out weak and unstable, giving my complete shock of seeing him away. I clear my throat, “What are you doing here?”

“I wish I could say something interesting like I’m here to save you from having a conniption over napkins,” he says, taking a few steps forward so he stands in front of me, “but unfortunately, all I’ve got is an invitation.”

“You weren’t invited,” I say, but it comes out more of a question than a statement. Wracking my frazzled mind and struggling to recall the guest list, I fail to remember seeing him on it. I certainly wouldn’t have missed the name Louis Tomlinson; my mind has been programmed to notice him first.

“Oh, but I was,” he grins. “Did Gemma neglect to tell you?”

“Um,” I swallow, my hand swiping against the skin on the back of my neck, “yeah. Yeah, she did.” Dammit, Gemma. Why? Why would she invite him? Of all people in the world, she had to choose the one person who can wrap me around his pretty little finger without even having to try. The one person who broke my heart. The one person who I will always love, no matter what. 

Louis and I had been in a relationship for five years, from the time I was sixteen to twenty one. We certainly had a unique relationship, one that practically revolved around him teasing me until I got annoyed with him, only for him to apologize and try to make it up to me. It always worked, I never actually got mad at him, I know that’s just his personality and he enjoys having a good laugh.

We only ever got to be ourselves behind closed doors, however. Because of our high status career, constantly being in the spotlight, we had to be cautious about the way we acted in public to avoid raising suspicion about our sexuality. With the industry we were in, being openly gay was not an option. As members of a group known for their primarily excitable young female audience, the concept of being uninterested in women was looked down upon by our management company and leaders. It would damage our reputation, fans would lose interest, and we’d ultimately be losing money. That’s what we were told, at least. None of us gave two shits if we would lose money, we’re not that shallow. It was the people who we worked for who cared. It wasn’t about us, no one cared about our happiness. It was about them, and to keep our jobs, we kept our mouths shut. We tried our best to play puppet, but slipups were not uncommon and they rarely ever went unnoticed. Many of the fans firmly believed we were together, and they were right. They didn’t have the confirmation, but they still knew it. It was difficult to deal with, on more than one occasion did we nearly give up, but somehow we had made it through five years until Louis had finally had enough.

That’s when shit rolled downhill. He told the management company to go fuck themselves, and he announced what the vast majority of our fans already knew through a single tweet. We thought it would’ve been happy time, finally being free and able to be ourselves in public, but oh how wrong we were. The tabloids went nuts, calling us every gay slur and offensive term known to man, and countless death threats to not only the two of us, but the other three members as well just for being associated with us. What should’ve been the happiest time in our career, was tainted by how cruel people can really be. It got to the point where we actually were fearful for our lives, and that’s when the band when on lockdown. No tours, no interviews or TV appearances, we hardly even stepped outside. I spent most of that time drunk off my ass just trying to numb the pain I felt inside. I couldn’t understand why two people being in love could cause so much harm, I still don’t. Louis and I both spiraled into a state of depression, but neither of us knew what to do about it. What was there to do? I couldn’t comfort him because I didn’t know what to say and he was just as clueless as I was. So inevitably, we gave the world what they wanted. We surrendered. After five years, Louis and I went our separate ways. There was no way we could continue on with the band after that, so not only was the love of my life stolen from me, but my dream job also. Both my band and my boyfriend were gone, and I was left with nothing but the memories.

Two years have gone by since then and we’ve managed to slip back into irrelevance. We are now has-beens, and the only traces of what we once were lies in the Guinness Book of World Records. All the records we broke and the history we made in the music industry is there, left untouched. Still to this day, I can’t believe the one lie that I hated the most just happened to be the lie that was holding my entire life together.

“We haven’t seen each other in two years and you’re just gonna stand there and stare at me like you’ve just seen a ghost?” Louis questions, flashing me his signature sly grin. He hasn’t changed a bit. “Don’t act so surprised. You really think she’d invite the rest of the boys and not me?”

“I… I didn’t really give it much thought,” I confess. Truth be told, the thought of him showing up hadn’t even crossed my mind. I told myself for the longest time that if I couldn’t have him the way I wanted him, then I didn’t want to see him at all. I’d rather go my life wondering about him than having to stand back and watch the man I still have not been able to move on from go on with life without me.

“You were always the thoughtful one, always lost in your head,” he recalls. “Styles, have you lost your edge?”

“No,” I deny. “I’ve just been busy with other things.”

He nods, “Right. Like stressing over navy colored napkins.”

“It’s a big deal!” I ensure, turning to grab one and holding it out to him. “Look at this! This is a mess!”

He simply chuckles, “No one will notice, look,” he grabs the napkin and holds it up next to his tie, “they’re practically the same color.”

“The napkin is darker,” I point out, frowning.

He rolls his eyes, “I didn’t really think my reunion with you would be talking about napkins, but I promise you no one will care.” I open my mouth to speak, but he beats me to it, “Besides you.”

He knew what I was going to say.

“If anyone notices, I’m blaming you for it,” I sigh, running my palm down my face. I’m exhausted already and it isn’t even noon.

“I’ll gladly take the blame. Now go check in with Gemma and get the hell out of here before you give yourself a stroke, I’ve got things covered here,” he tells me, his hand patting me on the shoulder. It’s the first physical contact we’ve shared in years and it feels like electricity jolts through my body, kick starting my hormones.

The chemistry we always shared is as high as ever, and I can’t help but take a glance behind me as he walks past. Just as I suspected, his slacks hug his round bum in the most appealing way possible. His body has always been a dream. He’s curvy, with thick muscular thighs and a round bottom that has always been my favorite feature on him. It’s not often that you see a guy with a body as spectacular as his. I’ve never been a fan of the stick thin ones, I get enough of that just by looking in the mirror. I like having something to grab onto. I soon realize I’m staring and shake my head to clear my thoughts, but it’s hard. Still being hopelessly in love with someone, even after a breakup, results in an extremely long, long dry-spell. Of course I’ve ran into some men I’ve found attractive, but they just weren’t enough for me. They didn’t have the same spunk, or the same kind heart, or have the ability to make me laugh no matter what. They weren’t Louis, and therefore weren’t for me. The only relief I’ve gotten was self-induced, with only the help of my hands and a few fancy little devices I keep hidden in the back of my sock drawer.

Struggling to keep my mind out of the gutter as I watch Louis bend over a table to adjust the centerpiece, I decide I should leave before I wind up sporting a full-on erection in the middle of a church. I push my way through the heavy wooden doors and head down the hall where I know Gemma is busy preparing herself. I knock a few times on the door before it pops open just a crack and an eye peeks through at me. “It’s Harry.”

“Oh, let him in,” the muffled voice of my sister sounds from inside the room before the door swings open and I’m able to step in.

I let the door click shut behind me and glance around at the flock of women milling about the room. My mother, a few aunts, Gemma’s closest friends, and a few whose faces I’ve never seen before. “Ladies,” I greet, before my eyes land on Gemma. She isn’t in her gown yet, but her hair and makeup are finished and she looks beautiful. She hasn’t stopped smiling all day. “You look fantastic.”

Her smile somehow manages to grow even larger at my compliment and she takes a quick glance at herself in the mirror. “Thank you.”

I take a seat on the couch and let myself slouch down. I’ve been walking back and forth across this entire chapel all morning, monitoring everything and my back and feet could certainly use a break. I almost can’t wait until the wedding is over so I can relax a little.

“So, Harry,” she begins, “have you run into any special guests yet?”

My eyes narrow, knowing exactly whom she’s referencing. “You did it on purpose, didn’t you?”

She chuckles, “Thank me later… Or thank me now, doesn’t really matter.”

“Gem, you know how I feel about him,” I say, trying my best to sound unhappy about his presence. Am I unhappy about it?

“Which is why I invited him,” she tells me, adjusting her robe slightly as she crosses her legs.

“You don’t understand. I’m already stressing the hell out over everything, and this just adds one more thing onto my already full plate.” I say, but then realize one more thing, “How am I supposed to make a speech with those blue eyes staring at me?”

“Relax, you act like he doesn’t already know you inside out. He’s the same person as he always was, nothing’s changed.”

“Everything’s changed! The last time I saw him was when we decided to end things, I don’t know how to be around him and act like we’re just friends.” Maybe I’m exaggerating, but the idea of sitting with him in the same room all night and knowing he isn’t mine is not okay with me.

She actually laughs at that and I even catch my mum try to shield the fact that she’s smiling behind her hand. “Harry, you played the just friends card in front of the cameras for the entirety of your relationship.”

“That’s…” true. “That’s different.”

“No it’s not,” she argues and I roll my eyes.

“It is different. It’s different because even though we were acting like we were just friends, in the back of my mind I knew it was a lie. Now it’s the truth and I don’t like it,” I confess the truth. “Plus, if you remember correctly, we sucked at playing pretend.”

“I can’t deny that,” she says, amused. “But what’s the worst that can happen? It’s not like you hate each other now.” She’s right, I don’t hate him. Quite the opposite, actually. I could never hate him.

“I think it’s a nice opportunity to catch up on things and maybe start talking again,” my mother chimes in, giving me a warm smile. They do have a point, but it’s still not going to be easy.

“Now get out,” Gemma shoos me. ‘”I need to finish getting ready.”

I sigh, standing up and heading toward the door. “See you in a few.”

 

After hours of wandering the chapel, strategically avoiding Louis who seems to be everywhere all at once, the guests begin to arrive and make their way to their seats. The wedding ceremony is now only minutes away and the clock is ticking, my nerves that have been in place for days only doubling. If this is the way I feel at my sister’s wedding, I can’t imagine what I’ll feel for my own. If I’m ever able to be married, that is. I pray I will though.

“Relax,” the voice of Briana, the maid of honor, says from next to me as she slides her arm around mine, locking us together. ”Everything will be fine.”

“I hope,” is all I can manage to mumble as I hear the music begin to play and the routine that’s been engraved into my brain from wedding rehearsals kicks in, bringing my feet into action. Briana and I walk side-by-side with our arms interlocked, taking our first step onto the isle. The room is filled with people, most of them unfamiliar to me. The left side of the room is taken up with friends of Gemma’s and people who are all related to us in some way. Which ways, I’m unsure of, but related all the same. The right is filled with Daniel’s, the groom, friends and family. He waits at the altar, his nerves clearly outshining my own.

We take slow steps together up the isle until we spit off at the end, taking our respective places off to the sides. Bridesmaids and groomsmen continue to walk down the isle together the same way Briana and I had, followed by the ring barer and flower girl. I can’t help but smile at the small children as they struggle to stick to the plan.

My smile fades the moment I hear the song change and notice everyone stand. My stomach tightens. She’s coming. My eyes wander to the door and sure enough, there she stands in her gown and a wide smile plastered onto her face as our father leads her down the isle. The sight is something out of a fairytale and I have to fight the tears back, but I quickly notice I’m not the only one having the same struggle. Our mother in the front row is full-on sobbing into a tissue, while more than a few other people are looking quite teary eyed. When my father and sister reach the end of the isle, he pecks her cheek and steps back to take his seat while she joins her soon-to-be husband at the altar.

The priest wills the guests to take their seats and the ceremony begins. I listen intently to the man, giving him my full attention until I feel eyes on me and I begin to grow uncomfortable. Which I suppose is stupid because I am standing in front of a room of about 100 people, its inevitable to be looked at from time to time. It’s different, though. I’m not being simply looked at, I’m getting stared at. I shift on my feet, fighting not to loose my focus but it only gets more and more difficult as the minutes pass on. Eventually I give in, scanning my eyes across the room before my eyes catch onto a set of blue ones and my breath catches in my throat. Louis sits in the middle rows next to Niall, and he’s noticeably the only person in the room looking in my direction. His lips quirk up to give me a small smile and I feel my heart flutter in my chest, but I immediately force myself to drop my gaze to the floor.

That’s why I didn’t want him here. Just the tiniest gesture from him gets to me. Just a smile from him gets me feeling like a love struck schoolgirl. Eye contact with him takes my breath away. The sight of him in that god damn suit… Christ. I’m weak. I’m so unbelievably weak.

I force myself not to look at him for the rest of the ceremony and try my best to listen to what’s being said, though it’s difficult because I still feel his eyes on me. I only manage to catch the I do’s, while my mind wanders. When people begin to applaud is when I snap back into focus, only to see that I just missed the kiss. I begin to applaud too, but I feel the onset of guilt settling within me upon the realization that I just zoned out during one of the most important moments of my sister’s life.

People begin to file out to gather in the room where the reception will be held and scatter around to find where their table is. Subconsciously, I watch Louis to see where he’ll be sitting and it’s no surprise he’s at a table with the rest of the boys while mine is with the rest of the wedding party. 

Dinner is served, toasts are made, the cake is cut, dances are had, I’m forced to have awkward conversations with distant family members, and I’ve downed more glasses of champagne than I care to count. Even with the alcohol in my system, I still can’t find it in me to relax a little. On more than one occasion, I’m asked if I’m okay and the answer is always, “Yeah, I’m fine.” But time and time again, I find myself glancing across the room to the blue eyed bastard that has my heart in a chokehold, and time and time again I find him doing the same to me.

Until one time I look up and find his chair to be empty. My heart sinks in my chest, upset that we can’t continue our little eye-fucking game. No one at his table seems to even notice his absence, but I do. My eyes scan the room, looking for his familiar frame looming about but my efforts are halted when I hear his voice from behind me, his breath going across the skin of my neck, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

I feel my heart jolt, but I force myself to keep my cool. “Yeah, of course.”

I push my chair out and stand, following his lead out the back door into the garden. The flowers are in full bloom, making the air smell fragrant and clean. I follow him down the cobblestone path and take a seat next to him on the bench overlooking the fountain set in the center. It’s beautiful, really.

We sit in silence for a while, listening to the trickling water of the fountain and the buzzing of bubble bees rushing from flower to flower. I begin to think he didn’t exactly think about what he wanted to say before bringing me out here, when he finally speaks, “So, how have you been?”

“Alright,” I answer, looking to him. “You?”

“Alright,” he repeats.

That’s all that’s said for a few. I spend my time admiring his side profile as he watches the fountain. The curvature of his nose and the slight pout of his lips, the dusting of stubble along his chin that always made him look a bit rugged, and the way the sun hits his face making his long eyelashes cast a shadow on his cheeks is all so familiar to me. It’s always been the small things about him that no one ever really cared to take notice of that I always adored most about him. The small things are always what really mattered most, and I’m glad to see that none of it has changed. He’s still the same.

“I see you want to continue with the staring game,” Louis jests, his mouth quirking up to the side.

“It’s a good game,” I reply, making him snicker and turn his head to me.

“That it is, Haz. That it is,” he agrees, bringing back the old nickname he gave me and leaning his forehead against mine. His hand reaches up to cup my cheek while my heart pounds in my chest as I gaze down at him. His next words leave his lips in whisper, “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” I return truthfully, my tone matching his. Our lips are mere millimeters away when the back door of the chapel opens, startling us both and causing us to bump heads. We both groan out in pain, holding our foreheads in our hands to try to will the ache to subside.

“Oh, I didn’t know anyone was out here!” an obnoxiously loud voice belonging to a short chubby woman with short, curly, dark hair in about her mid-fifty’s says. The door clambers shut behind her as she makes her way outside and across the path. “Hello, boys!”

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Louis and I say simultaneously, trying to hide our annoyance at the woman for intruding.

“Oh! You’re Gemma’s little brother, aren’t you?” she asks, making it over to stand by us.

I nod, “Yep, that’s me.”

“That’s him,” Louis chimes in.

“Oh, heavens! You’re a handsome one, aren’t you? I’m Daniel’s aunt, Patty.”  
“Nice to meet you,” I say, but in my head I’m wondering if she knows how to start a sentence without saying ‘Oh!’ “My name’s Harry, this is Louis.”

She pulls out a pack of cigarettes and her reasoning for stepping outside becomes clear as she brings one to rest between her thin lipstick covered lips and lights it. A puff of smoke escapes her lungs before she asks, “Do you boys smoke?”

“I don’t, no. But,” I turn to face Louis and he shakes his head.

“I quit,” he tells me.

“You did?” He nods. “When?”

“Only, like, a few weeks ago,” he says.

“Ugh, I wish I could quit. It’s a nasty habit,” she takes another drag and places her hand on my shoulder, nudging me. “Push over, will ya?” Feeling irritated, I scoot closer to Louis to make room for our unwanted guest to take a seat. “So what brings you two out here away from the party?”

“Just wanted to talk in private,” Louis answers, dropping a hint to her that he wants her to leave.

“Talk about what?” she asks, completely missing his point.

“Private stuff. Stuff that’s meant to be said in private. When we’re alone. With no one else around,” he answers, that sassy tone of his beginning to shine through.

The breeze blows, bringing her cigarette smoke right in my face and I can’t help but crinkle my nose up in distaste. “So, what? Like, girlfriend trouble or something?”

“No.”

“Do you not have a girlfriend? Because I have a daughter-“

“That won’t be necessary,” I break in, stopping her from annoying Louis any further. He’s not exactly one to keep his mouth shut when someone pushes him too far.

“Why no-“ she begins to question, before her eyes flicker between the two of us and I can practically see the pieces click inside her head. “Ooohhh. I get it. You’re… Right. Right. I’m sorry.”

“Right,” Louis speaks, standing up. “I’ll be on my way now… Harry, you coming?”

“Uh, yeah.” I stand. I give a small wave to the woman, my polite side shining through. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too, dear. Make sure your sister keeps my nephew happy,” she tells me, still seeming a bit uncomfortable. I simply nod and turn to follow Louis who has already begun to walk away.

He surprises me by not heading back inside the building, but instead following a path leading out to the parking lot. “Are we leaving?”

“No, but clearly this is the place we’re least likely to get interrupted again,” he says as we begin wandering through the rows of cars. We end up in the back of the lot before he pulls his keys out of his pocket and clicks the button, unlocking a large SUV with tinted windows which I assume is his. “Get in.”  
I cross around to the passenger side and go to pop the door open, but notice him climbing into the backseat. Feeling stupid, I reach for the back door and pop that one open and climb in next to him, before turning to close the door behind me. 

As soon as I turn back around, his lips are on mine and it stuns me for a few seconds, unsure of how to react. Once the initial shock wears off, my hands grip onto his cheeks and I open my mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss and it feels like a fire ignites inside my body. Two years have passed since the last time he kissed me, yet the same burning desire that was there is still present to this day. Our tongues glide across each other over and over as he climbs onto my lap, his hands sliding underneath my jacket at my shoulders to push it off. I assist him in taking it off and toss it across the interior of his SUV to god knows where.

He pulls back and looks at me with dilated pupils and swollen lips, breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. His hand runs through my hair as he pauses to take in my appearance while I let my own hands run up his round thighs. “Fuck, I missed you,” he breaths, dropping his head down to reconnect our kiss.

His hands begin to work on loosening my tie enough to undo the first few buttons of my shirt. His lips leave mine to trail kisses across my jaw and down my neck, teasing the skin with his tongue and lips before he locates the spot he knows drives me crazy. Paying special attention to the spot just below the hinge of my jaw, he begins to suck and nibble on the skin causing me to groan with pleasure, feeling myself begin to harden slightly. I allow him to continue while I enjoy the sensation until it begins to grow a bit painful and I realize his intentions. I push on his chest in attempt to get him to stop, “Stop, Lou. No marks.”

He breaks away, chuckling, “Bit late for that.”

I sigh, “Louis…”

“Shush,” he tells me. “It looks good on you.”

He reconnects his lips to mine, but this time his hand ventures down south to grip my semi-hardened length through my slacks. A throaty groan rumbles through my chest at the contact as he begins palming me, effectively causing me to harden even further in his hand. It doesn’t take long before he has me fully erect and I’m straining against my slacks. He removes his hand from me to climb off my lap so he’s down on the car floor before he reaches to undo my belt. He successfully pulls both my slacks and boxers down together, allowing my dick to spring free and I sigh with relief now that I’m free of restraint. He pulls them down all the way, pulling them off along with my shoes, effectively stripping my entire lower half. He tosses everything to the side and looks up at me with those crystal clear blue eyes. God, do I love him. Just from the way he’s looking at me, I can tell he’s thinking the same thing. Without another moment of hesitation, he grasps onto my length and gives it a few pumps before he leans forward and licks a bold strip from the base to the tip, causing me to suck in a sharp breath.

His lips wrap around my swollen pink head and he sucks, my hand finding a place in his neatly styled hair, effectively ruining it completely. He removes his mouth from me with a pop and his hand begins to pump again with the help of his saliva. His mouth unexpectedly closes around one of my balls, sucking on it and I let a moan slip from my lips, feeling myself twitch in his hand just from the sight. He lets it pop back into place from between his lips and grins up at me before his mouth returns to its original place. He takes me into the warm confines of his mouth and begins to bob his head, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks when he pulls back and each time he goes down further than he had before, taking more of me in. He eventually reaches his limit when he makes a choking sound a quickly pulls back, taking a large gulp of air and looking a bit disappointed that he can’t fit all of me in. I’m not bothered by it, though I know he is.

“Fuck,” I breathe as he begins swirling his tongue around the head while he looks up at me through his eyelashes. He wraps his lips around me again and returns to his previous attempt at fitting as much of me into his mouth as possible, only to wind up choking again. He doesn’t pull back. He tries to power through his gag reflex, making tears gather in the corner of his eyes and I pull on his hair in attempt to get him to quit choking himself. “Lou, don’t force yourself.”

He ignores me, continuing to try fitting my entire length down his throat. I tug harder on his hair, effectively pulling his head up enough to where he isn’t choking anymore and he groans out of frustration, the vibrations of the noise creating an odd sense of pleasure for me. He gives up the fight and pulls back, breathing heavily and wiping at the tears in his eyes. “I used to be able to do it before and I’m gonna do it again,” he huffs, his voice sounding weak and hoarse.

“That was years ago and we did it all the time. It’ll take some practice to get there again,” I reason with him, petting my hand through his hair in a way to reassure him it’s okay.

He looks annoyed but he knows I’m right. He doesn’t comment any further, he just gets back to work. He decides against forcing himself and only takes what he can handle, knowing if he were to go any further I’d stop him. With this time he really only focusing on bringing me pleasure rather than how much of me he can take, I wind up a moaning mess muttering, “Fuckfuckfuck, Louis, fuck,” under my breath more times than you could count. He uses his hands to encourage me to lift my legs up, and I comply eagerly. With his own mouth busy with sucking me off, he brings his hand up to my own and I take two of his fingers into my mouth, slicking them up with saliva. He brings his fingers between my legs and brushes them against my hole, making me shudder. He swirls them around spreading the saliva cross the ring of muscle in a way of lubricating it.

Then without warning, he pushes a single finger in. I yelp out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure, loving the slight stretch. He begins to curl and move his finger around in attempt to loosen me up, popping his mouth of my dick to catch a breath and mutter the words, “Jesus, you’re like a damn vice. Haven’t gotten any action lately, have you?”

I quickly shake my head no and shift my hips, encouraging him to move his finger more. He complies, taking the time to loosen me before inserting a second finger, making me whimper and my hips shift involuntarily. “Louis.”

He pumps his fingers in and out until he hits my sweet spot hidden within me, causing me to moan loudly. He continues to hit that spot, his fingertips brushing over it repeatedly until I can’t sit still and my hips are grinding against his hand, creating more friction for me to enjoy. My chest is heaving with each breath I take as the words, “Fuck, Lou, right there. Please, please,” fall from my lips. My dick, which had been left abandoned and throbbing is taken in his free hand and he begins to jerk it, causing the utmost pleasure I’ve felt yet. My hips begin to move erratically against his hands with no coordination as I struggle to deal with the buzzing throughout my body. At the same time, though, it isn’t enough. I want more. I want him. “Louis, fuck, I wanna ride you. Wanna feel you. Need you in me.”

“What’s that?” he pushes, causing me to whimper as he hits my prostate once again.

I begin to feel the familiar feeling of my climax approaching and know it wont be long until it’s game over. I force myself to speak through my scattered breathing, intent on getting what I so desperately need. “Fuck me, Louis. Fuck me.”

“Are you going to come?” he asks, noticing how close I’m getting and my only response is a whine before he removes his hands from me. I feel empty as his fingers slip out of me, but I know I wont be feeling that way for long.

He wastes no time in beginning to undress, his jacket coming of in mere seconds and he immediately begins to undo his tie and shirt buttons. When he’s stripped his upper half, he climbs back up into the seat and my hands go right for his belt, unbuckling it with little effort and undoing his dress slacks directly after. He assists me in pulling them down and he kicks them to the side, leaving him bare and all mine. I swing my leg over his thighs so I’m sat in a straddling position on his lap, our erections brushing against each other between our stomachs. He helps rid me of my dress shirt, tossing it on the pile of clothes on the floor so we’re both completely nude. Leaning down to kiss him, I can faintly taste myself on his tongue, which only adds to the heat of things for me. Especially when his hands reach around and grip onto each of my bum cheeks. “I need you so much,” I mumble against his lips, grinding my hips into his to create friction.

“Get me my wallet. It’s in my pants,” he tells me.

I reach down to the floor, fumbling through the discarded clothing before coming in contact with Louis’ pants. I reach into each of the pockets hurriedly, my fingers finally brushing against the smooth leather of his wallet. I pull it out and hand it over to him, watching as he reaches in to pull out a square foil packet. He tosses the wallet to the side while I snatch the condom from his hand, ripping it open with my teeth. I do the honors by rolling the latex down Louis’ length and begin to toss the wrapper to the side but he grabs it from me first.

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” he explains, swirling his fingers around inside the foil, collecting as much left over lubricant he can before bringing it to smear it across my hole. It’s really not a whole lot, so he spits into his hand and repeats the process a few times until he feels it’s safe.

“Good?” I question, getting a little impatient. 

“Good,” he confirms, and that’s all I need to get started.

Taking his length in hand, I line it up with my hole and begin to slowly sink down on it, guiding it in carefully. The stretch stings a little, having not been in this position for a while and not entirely lubed up properly. It’s bearable though, and will fade with time. Louis waits patiently, his hands running up and down the expanse of my thighs in a soothing manner. Eventually I manage to bottom out, his entire length fitted into my tight pink hole, filling me up completely. I take a moment to adjust to his size, pecking his lips before I slowly begin to bounce.

Careful not to overdo it (we’ve made that mistake before) I take up a slow, easy pace of up, but not too far up so he doesn’t slip out, and back down, up, down, up, down. That continues until my body fully adjusts to what’s happening and the slight pinch I felt in my bum subsides. Feeling ready to speed things up, I begin to pick up my pace. “Lou,” I moan, placing my hands against his chest for stability. I feel his heart hammering against his ribcage as he falls victim to the heated atmosphere and excitement.

“You’re doing so good,” he praises, cupping my face and bringing me down to share a kiss. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he grunts against my lips, shifting his hips up into me and causing me to gasp as he hits my prostate.

My hips begin to move faster, wanting it to happen again when I find the perfect angle. I moan in pleasure and bounce strategically to hit it perfectly every time. The sensation gets better and better with every bounce I make, the pleasure getting to be so much that I loose coordination and my bounces get sloppy, but still so good. "Feels so go-od. Fu-ck,” I choke out, my hands against Louis’ chest balling up and my dull nails scraping against his skin.

My erection that slaps against Louis’ stomach with every bounce I make has turned red and throbbing uncontrollably, begging to be touched and Louis notices. He reaches to help me out, but I swat his hand away, wanting to make myself suffer. Wanting to feel needy and totally at his mercy, just the way I like it. “No. I want to come from you, only you inside me.”

It’s not too far off, either. My bounces are getting sloppy and weak, my breathing is erratic, my heart feels like its going to pound right out of my chest, and my stomach is tied in knots that I can feel will be released not before long. Louis looks pretty wrecked himself, too. His skin is flushed a healthy shade of pink, his breaths are coming out just as quickly as mine, and with each move I make he lets out soft whimpers of pleasure.

My body is having a hard time keeping up with my needs and I soon find it difficult to move the way I want to, making my climax feel almost impossible to reach. Realizing I need help, I plead to Louis, “Fuck me.”

Almost as if he was anticipating me to say that, his hips begin to shift upward to meet mine with hard thrusts that cause me to bounce upwards when he smacks against me. I let out a loud strangled moan, definitely loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. I place one hand up against the roof of the car to prevent myself from hitting my head from the intensity of his thrusts, while the other hangs on tightly to his shoulder. Sounds of skin clapping against skin, grunts, moans, mumbled curse words, and pleads for god fill the interior of the SUV, and most likely spill outside for the world to hear also.

With a few more brushes against my prostate, I come unexpectedly. I spill all over mine and Louis’ stomachs and chests with a moan so loud it could be classified as a scream, the wave of utmost pleasure and euphoria hitting me hard without any warning. “Louis! Louis! Fuck, oh god! Lou!” comes streaming out of my mouth without any thought, my eyes screwing shut, toes curled, and nails digging into his shoulder as I come undone on top of him. I feel his eyes on me as he watches me lose myself in him, in the sensations he’s given me, the pleasure he’s produced for me as he continues to pound into me chasing his own climax.

Only a couple more thrusts and he spills into the condom, but not nearly as loudly as I had. His hips still while he lets out a satisfied moan, his eyes close and he mumbles out a string of, “Harry, shit, oh god, Harry…”

I lean down in attempt to kiss him, but with the two of us panting so heavily we really only bump mouths together. “I love you, Louis,” I breathe, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck, reveling it how it feels to have his body so close to mine again. We always confessed our love for each other in situations like these no matter what, two years of being apart isn’t going to stop me from doing it again. My feelings for him haven’t changed a bit, they’re still as strong as ever and I need him to know that. Though we were unfairly separated simply for having these feelings for each other, does not mean the feelings subsided. Louis may have been taken from me, but the love I feel for him never was.

“I love you, Harry,” he returns, sniffling afterward.

I lift my head from the crook of his neck to look at him, finding that he’s gotten teary-eyed. I wipe my hand under his eyes, looking at him sympathetically, “Lou…”

“Sorry, I just really, really missed you,” he explains, blowing out a large gust of air in attempt to calm himself down before he winds up full on crying. He laughs at himself, “Look at me, crying after sex.”

“You were never such a sap before, what happened?” I tease, smiling fondly at him and placing a kiss to his jaw.

“Life happened,” he answers. “Now as much as I’d love to stay here all day, I have your come drying on me.”

I chuckle, “Right.”

I carefully climb off of him, feeling him slip out of me and I can already feel the ache in my bum that’ll be there for at least a few days. The first thing he does is remove the condom and he ties the end before placing it back in the foil wrapper to be disposed of later. He then looks out the windows to make sure no ones coming before he leans to the front to open the glove compartment and he pulls out a stack of napkins. He hands some to me to clean myself off with, which I take and begin to wipe my own excitement off my skin. We eventually render ourselves clean enough to get dressed again, only to discover that our suits are now wrinkled and messy looking. Wrinkled suits, disheveled hair, post-orgasm glow, topped off with the two of us reeking of sex certainly gives us that freshly fucked look, but with the entirety of my family inside the chapel I’m not sure I want to look that way.

“Everyone’s gonna know,” I comment, trying to rub out the creases in my clothes to make them less noticeable, but to no avail.

“They probably all heard you anyway,” he says, laughing.

I scowl at him, “Shut up, I wasn’t that loud.”

“You were,” he chuckles, leaning over and pecking my lips. “I loved it though.” He smiles up at me and runs a hand through my hair, trying to get it back to its original style. “You ready?”

“Yeah, I guess,” I sigh. To be quite honest I’m embarrassed to walk back in there looking like I was just fucked into oblivion, which I was, but I really don’t think its something my family should know. Especially my mother.

We both exit out of the car and pause to fix our suits a bit more now that we’re standing, then begin the short trip back to the chapel. The sun is just beginning to set now, so hopefully everyone’s too drunk to notice we’ve gone missing for nearly an hour. We decide to go in the same way we came out because we’d have a better chance of going unnoticed, but no such luck when we’re greeted by Liam and Zayn sitting out in the garden smoking a cigarette. They look at us for half a second and already their faces hold knowing smirks. “Have fun, lads?” Zayn questions.

“Your mums been looking all over for you, Harry,” Liam tells me.

“Fuck,” I groan in annoyance. Of course she has. “Alright, thanks for telling me,” I thank him semi-halfheartedly and turn to enter the building with Louis right behind me. Almost as soon as I enter the room, her eyes land on me and she begins to make her way over.

I feel my cheeks redden from embarrassment as she gets closer, although no realization of where I’ve been registers on her face. That is, until she finally reaches me and notices who’s standing next to me, looking just as ravished as I am. She doesn’t say anything, but her eyes dart between the two of us for a moment before she smiles. “I’ve been looking for you, I wanted a dance.”

“I really can’t dance, mum…” I tell her, eyes darted to the couples swaying on the dance floor.

“That’s okay, everyone’s been drinking. No one can,” she assures me, looking over to Louis. “May I?” she asks him politely.

“You may,” he grants her permission to separate the two of us and I look over to him. He smiles, “I’ll see you after.”

I nod and my mother hooks her arm with mine and begins leading me over to the dance floor for our dance, but not before my other arm is grabbed and I’m pulled back. The familiar voice of my sister says into my ear, “I didn’t think you’d give it up that easy.”


End file.
